Niebezpieczny związek
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Co moze się stać kiedy Mac spotyka się z nieodpowiednim facetem, a potem z nim zrywa? Przekonajcie się.


Title: Niebezpieczny związek

Author: VirginiaTin

e-mail: malpa666wp.pl or T

Spoilers: Akcja może się dziać w trakcie serii 8, ale przed misją w Paragwaju.

Disclaimer: JAG and it's characters are the property of Bellisario, CBS and Paramount.

AN: To jest mój pierwszy fick napisany w marcu. Nie jest on zbyt dobrze napisany, ponieważnie jestem utalentowana pisarsko, jetem raczej umysłem ścisłym. Co tu dużo mówić jestem w klasie matematyczno-informatycznej z edukacja fizyczną. Więc nie można po mnie oczekiwać cudów.

Mieszkanie Mac

1449 ZULU (19:49 EST)

Harm i Mac pracowali nad skomplikowaną sprawą do której zostali przydzieleni. Kiedy harm wyszedł do łazienki, Mac usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Nie patrząc kto to otworzyła je. W drzwiach stał Ethan Hawk, Mac zerwała z nim dzień wcześniej.

-saro, proszę porozmawiaj ze mną..-zaczał Ethan.

-Nie mamy o czym-przerwała mu Mac, próbując zaczmknąć drzwi, lecz powstrzymał ją.

Kiedy Harm wyszedł z łazienki usłyszał podniesione głosy. Zatrzymał za drzwiami prowadzacymi z sypialni do salonu. Nie chcial im przeszkadzać. Rozmowa stawała się coraz bardziej napieta. Ethan złapała Mac za ramię i9 zaczął je ściskać. Ale trafił na nieodpowiednia sobę myśląc,że da ona soba pomiatać. Sara wyrwała mu swoją rekę i powiedział spokojnie, aczkolwiek stanowczo:

-Wyjdź stąd natychmiast!

Męzczyzna zaczał się wahać, po chwili odwrócił się jakby zamierzałwyjść, lecz podejmuje jeszcze jednąpróbę.

-Saro, wróć do mnie!-Zabrzmiałao to jak rozkaz.

-Jesteś żałosny. Jeśli myślisz, że twoje rozkazy podziałaja to się grubo mylisz! Żegnaj!-odpowiedziała Mac wskazując mu wyjście.

Ethan ponownie złapał ją za ramię i ścisnął. Tym razem Mac spoliczkowało go. Hawk naprawde się wściekł. Wolną ręką uderzył w twarz Sary z taką siłą, że aż zakręciło jej się w głowie. Tego już było za wiele. Harmpostanowił zareagować. Wyszedł z sypialni, uderzył Ethana i wyrzucił go z mieszkanie.

1502 ZULU (20:02 EST)

Harm i Mac odeszli od okna za którego obserwowali odgrazającego się Ethana. Męzczyzna groził, że zabije ich oboje, że albo Sarah będzie jego, albo niczyja.

-Powinnaś przyłożyć lód, inaczej zostanie siniak.-Powiedział Harm i nie czekając na odpowiedź poszedł do kuchni. Kiedy wrócił, Sarah siedziała wpatrzona w okno. Nie spostrzegła, że wrócił i gdy usłyszała jego głos wzdrygnęła się lekko. Chciała wziąć od niego lód, ale Harm cofnął rękę dając jej do zrozumienia, że on to zrobi. Nie sprzeciwiła się. Przyłożył jej lód do twarzy, nastepnie założył wilgotną chusteczkę na palec, a potem przyłożył do jej wargi, która była rozcieta i wciąż krwawiła. Mac ponownie zadrżała, jednak tym razem nie było to spowodowane, ani zimnem lodu, ani zaskoczeniem, tylko sposobem w jaki Harm dotknął jej ust. Miała nedzieję, że nie zauważył. Myliła się jednak.

Warga Mac przestała krwawić i Harm zabrał chusteczkę i przybliżył swoją głowę do jej. Ona zrobiła to samo i ich usta spotkały się w czułym i namiętnym pocałunku, który trwał zaledwie chwilę, ponieważ Harm poczuł zapach dymu. Ujął jej twarz w dłonie, musnął wargami jej czoło i poszedł zlokalizować miejsce, z którego pochodził ów zapach. Gdy odsunął głowe, Mac dostrzegła w jego oczach pragnienie czegoś wiecej. Sarah poszła do kuchni, a Harm podążył za zapachem dym i dotarł do dzrwi wejściowych.

Za zapachem dymu dgszedł do drzwi wejściowych, otworzył je i zauważył, że wycieraczka pod drzwiami pali się. Ugasił ją i wrócił do Mac, która równiez szukała miejsca skad pochodził zapach dymu. Zobaczył Mac , która wyszła właśnie z kuchnii spwjrzała na niego pytajacym wzrokiem.

-Ktos potpalił wycieraczkę. I chyba nawet wiem kto. Zostane u ciebie na noc, nie powinnaś zostawac sama, on może zrobić to ponownie.

Mac już miała powiedzieć, że poradzi sobie sama, ale Harm ją wyprzedził-Sprzeciw oddalony:)-uśmiechnęła się.

-W takim razie wysoki sąd zrobi coś do jedzenia, a ja pójdę wziąć przysznic-powiedziała i poszła do łazienki, a Harm skierował sie do kuchni.

Podczas gdy kroił warzywa usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi. Nie zdążył odwrócic głowy, ponieważ został uderzony w tył głowy i stracił przytomność. W międzyczasie Mac skończyła brac przysznic. Otworzyła drzwi łazienki i przed sioba ujrzała Ethana. Powitał ją silnym uderzeniem w twarz. Potem chwycił za ramiona i z całej siły cisnął nią o scianę. Mac uderzyła głową w lustro. Zaraz potem Ethan złapał ja za piersi.

-Nie! -krzyknęła i zaczęła sie bronić z jeszcze wieksza siłą. Choć Mac jest silną osobą, to nie dała rady mężczyźnie wzrostu i postrury Harma, na dodatek byłego komandosa. Warknął coś i całym ciałem naparł na Sarę. Broniąc sie przeorała mu paznokciami twarz, a potem wepchnęła palce do oczu. Ethan wrzasnął z bólu, zaklał i chwycił ją za reke usiłując uzyskać kontrole nad sytuacją.

Poraz kolejny tego wieczoru nie docenił przeciwnika. Mac kopiąc starała sie zadawać napastnikowi ból we wszystkich wrażliwych miejscach ciała.

-Przestań!-zawył Ethan, usiłując zapanować nad atakującą go kobietą, wściekłą kobietą! Wreszcie mu sie powiodło. Uchwycił drugą reke Mac. Zaraz potem złapał suszarkę do włosów i owinął kabel wokół jej lewego nadgarstka i właśnie sięgała po drugi, gdy udałao jej się uderzyc go pięścia w nos. Trysneła krew. Ethan zawył z wściekłości i bólu. Odruchowo zakrył dłońmi twarz i wtedy kopnęła go w odsłoniety brzuch.726nbsp;Zatoczył się tyłem w stronę kabiny przysznicowej, usiłując utrzymać równowagę. Sarah jakszalona wypadła z łazienki, wołając harma, ale po sekundzie napastnik znalazł się tuż za nią. Juz przekręcała klamkę drzwi oddzielających sypialnię od salonu, gdy dopadł ją ponownie, tym razem łapiąc ją za włosy. Szrpnął i cisnął nią o podłogę, W jednej chwili znalazł sie na niej, przygniatając ja potężnym cielskiem i zmniejszając szanse ucieczki do zera. Sarah wytęzyła umysł szukając sposobu ucieczki. Kiedy płaską reką uderzył ją w twarz jej ciała nagle zwiotczała i stało sie nieruchome. Postanowiła udawać, że zemdlała. Dopiero po paru sekundach Ethan uprzytomnił sobie, że przeciwniczka przestała walczyć, ale nawet wtedy nie odmówił sobie przyjemności uderzenia jej w brzuch. Z podbródka kapała mu krew. Zaczęły puchnąć oczy. Był obolały na całym ciele. A na dodatek czuł, że ma złamany nos. Co za suka! Jeszcze nigdy w życiu Ethana nie roznosiła aż taka złość. Wepchnął ręcę pod koszulkę Mac i rozerwał tkaninę na całej długości, odsłaniająć gładką skórę i biustonosz, którego pozbył się szybko. Sarah zareagowała dopiero wtedy, kiedy wsunął rękę pod pasek jej spodni i zaczął ściągać je w dół. Uderzyła napastnika najpierw w jadra, a potem ponownie w nos. Oślepiony nieznośnym bólem, osunął się na bok, trzymając oburącz za krocze. Dzięki temu Mac udało się wyswobodzić jedną nogę. Nie miała jednak szczęścia, bo Ethan natychmiast złapał ja za kolano. Chwiał sie na nogach, zwijając z bólu, ale uchwyt ręki nadal miał silny.

-Pomocy!-krzyknęła, kopiąc napastnika drugą noga. Po jego twarzy płynęły łzy wymieszane ze świeżą krwią.

-Pożałujesz, suko! Pożałujesz!-ryknął, a potemsiegnał za plecy i wyjął zza pasa noż.

Mac ponownie krzyknęła.

-Już nie ma nikogo kto mógłby Ci pomóc, więc wreszcie się zamknij!

Nagle usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

-Ty skurwysynu-powiedział Harm

Mac dojrzała najpierw zalaną krwią twarz, a ułamek sekundy później w rekach Harma broń. Zaraz potem padł strzał skierowany w ramię Ethana. Mężczyzna wypuścił nóż z ręki, padł na ziemię i znieruchomiał. Przez krótką chwilę słyszał tylko urywany oddech Harma i walenie własnego serca. Harm chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do Mac, pomagając jej zepchnąć bezwładne ciało Ethana z jej ciała. Sarah próbowała wstać, ale zachwiała sie i gdyby nie Harm upadłaby. Złapał ją, uniósł w ramionach i położył na łózku. Widok twarzy Mac i jej poszarpanej na strzępy odzieży był przerażający, podobnie zresztą jak wyraz oczu Harma. Nakrył Mac delikatnie kocem i zadzwonił na pogotowie. Sarah odczuwała potworny ból głowy, podobnie zresztą jak całego ciała. Kiedy zaczęła dygotać, Harm ciaśniej owinął ją kocem i zaczął kołysać w objęciach.

-Już dobrze-septał łagodnym głosem.

Mac bardzo chciała porozmawiac z harmem, dowiedziec sie dlaczego połowa jego twarzy pokryta jest krwią, ale nie była w stanie wypowiedziec słowa. Ktoś położył jej mokry ręcznik na poranionym policzku. Jęknęła z bólu.

-Delikatniej do cholery-warknął Harm.

-Przepraszam-powiedział sanitariusz, który chwilę wcześniej wszedł do domu.

-Sam to zrobię-powiedział Harm i wyrwał ręcznik z rak sanitariusza.

Harm jedna reka trzymajac Mac, która przed chwilą próbowała wstać, ale ją przytrzymał, drugą wytarł jej z twarzy krew. Rzut oka na ponownie, tego wieczoru rozcietą wargę, krwawiący nos i posiniaczoną twatz wystarczył, aby doprowadzić go do szłu. Juz nawet pomyślał, czy nie wpakować jeszcze jednej julki w bezwładne cielsko Ethane. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos lekarza

-Zabieramy ja do szpitala.

KONIEC


End file.
